harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot to kill Harry Potter
|description=Various witches and wizards try to kill Harry Potter }} The Plot to kill Harry Potter was one of the main purposes of the Second Wizarding War, in which various witches and wizards attempted to assassinate Harry Potter, due to the influence of Lord Voldemort. Harry was declared "Undesirable No. 1" with the pretence of being wanted for questioning regarding the death of Albus Dumbledore and a ten-thousand galleon reward for his capture. He was to be turned over to the Ministry of Magic that was under the control of Voldemort. History Attempts Return of Lord Voldemort Over the summer of 1994 Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr concocted a plan to put Harry in the Triwizard Tournament and use his blood in the ritual to revive him. The plan succeeded, in that Voldemort is resurrected in the Little Hangleton Graveyard, but fails because Voldemort is unable to kill Harry. Shortly after summoning his Death Eaters, Voldemort forces Harry to duel, where Voldemort attempts to kill Harry by using the Killing Curse. At the same time, Harry casts the Disarming Charm. As a result of the connection between the wands, echoes of people Voldemort killed started appearing in the Graveyard. This included Lily Evans, James Potter, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric Diggory and Frank Bryce. Harry escaped with the Triwizard Cup, which had been turned into a Portkey prior to the Third Task by Barty. Due to this failure to kill Harry, Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, lured Harry away from the Maze in order to kill Harry himself, but his plan failed as Albus Dumbledore had already noticed that Harry had been taken from the Maze and therefore followed him to his office, where Dumbledore stunned the imposter and forced him to explain how he had arrived there. Battle in the Department of Mysteries Voldemort planned to lure Harry into the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix killed Sirius Black during the battle. Harry chased Bellatrix and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Apparating to the scene, Voldemort was about to finish Harry off, but Dumbledore arrived. They began an incredible duel. Finally, Voldemort began to possess Harry hoping Dumbledore would give up the teenager to kill him. Harry overpowered Voldemort and he never possessed Harry again. The Dark Lord was subsequently forced to escape. Wedding of Bill and Fleur and Attack at the Burrow thumb|[[The Burrow under attack]] In August 1997, William Weasley and Fleur Delacour married at the Weasley family home in Ottery St Catchpole, the Burrow. Late that evening, Death Eaters overtook the British Ministry of Magic, killing Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and replacing him with Pius Thicknesse, who was at the time under the Imperius Curse. They then crashed the wedding; mostly all of the guests got away alright and went into hiding. Raid on the Hogwarts Express Shortly after the Death Eater take-over of the Ministry of Magic, they conducted a raid on the Hogwarts Express in order to capture Harry Potter. The Death Eaters stopped the train while en route to Hogwarts Castle, in Scotland on 1 September, 1997, but found nothing but other Hogwarts students, as Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were (at the time) in hiding at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ambush at the Lovegood House Xenophilius Lovegood revealed that Death Eaters has captured his daughter, Luna, in order to force him to cease his public political dissension. When the trio came to visit Lovegood to ask him about the Deathly Hallows, Xenophilius contacted the Voldemort-controlled Ministry, to inform them that Harry was in his home in the hopes that they would return Luna in exchange. Soon after Xenophilius had explained to them what the Deathly Hallows were, his house was visited by two Death Eaters. Xenophilius' shot a stunning spell at Harry but missed its target and instead struck an Erumpent horn which exploded. Hermione then blasted the floor beneath them so that the Death Eaters could catch a glimpse of her and Harry (Ron was under the invisibility cloak) before disapparating, in the hopes that they would spare Xenophilius' life and return Luna. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured by the Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix asked Draco Malfoy if this was the real Harry. Afterwards, she began to torture Hermione and carved with her knife on Hermione's arm the word ''Mudblood. ''Dobby came to rescue them, left with Luna and Ollivander, then came back. Peter Pettigrew was killed by his own silver hand investigating the noise. The duel between Draco and Narcissa ended with Bellatrix telling them to drop their wands or Hermione dies. Dobby dropped the crystal chandelier which fell onto the floor making Bellatrix let go of Hermione. When they escaped Bellatrix threw her knife at them to stop them from leaving by killing Dobby. Malfoy and Bellatrix were punished for letting Harry escape. Battle of Hogwarts On 2 May, 1998, Lord Voldemort and his army attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that Voldemort might finally murder Harry Potter. He gave the school until midnight to hand him over and they then fought. The siege lasted until dawn. When Harry and Voldemort faced off in the Great Hall, Harry disarmed Voldemort, and the spell caused Voldemort's wand, still shooting its final spell, flew across the hall and killed the master it would not serve. After everything, the plot was ultimately a failure. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Assassination attempts Category:Plots to kill Harry Potter